


The Taste Of Your Lips Is My Idea Of Luxury

by washtheseghostsclean



Series: The Power Couple AU [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Also I need you to know that I love Sebastian Vettel, Coming Out, Do Not Touch Max's Best Friend, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Or His Boyfriend, he will FIGHT YOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washtheseghostsclean/pseuds/washtheseghostsclean
Summary: He hasn’t felt restless in a few years. It’s not necessarily a bad thing though. Being restless these days means Max is about to take a big decision.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Daniel Ricciardo, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen
Series: The Power Couple AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933156
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	The Taste Of Your Lips Is My Idea Of Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again sad af so here's domestic Maxiel making huge life choices while Lando and Charles are being best friends. Also yes, this is inspired by Taylor and so will be the next instalment. It's not my fault she has a song for everything!

_Is the end of all the endings?_

_My broken bones are mending_

_With all these nights we're spending_

_Up on the roof with a schoolgirl crush_

_Drinking beer out of plastic cups_

_Say you fancy me, not fancy stuff_

_Baby, all at once, this is enough_

_King Of My Heart ~ Taylor Swift_

* * *

He hasn’t felt restless in a few years. It’s not necessarily a bad thing though. Being restless these days means Max is about to take a big decision. It’s still too early for anyone in Monaco to be up and Max has the chance to enjoy the quiet. He hums to himself taking a sip of his coffee. A bag of breakfast on the other hand. Daniel used to tease him about his lack of abilities to cook back when they first got together. Max told him that there’s no reason for that when he very well can order from the best restaurants in town. 

It has been two amazing years so far. They have opted for keeping their relationship away from the public eye. Max knew that announcing something like that would bring attention he was not ready to receive. It was fine at the start, keeping work and personal life apart was great. But it has been getting on his last nerve the last few weeks. He’s tired of having to take separate planes and come back home at different hours. For years Max thought he would end up alone, especially when his relationship with Dilara did not work. Back then he completely ignored the fact that the reason he could not settle down was that no one of the people he dated was Daniel. 

It’s funny how he can have anything he desires yet the best luxury to him is kissing Daniel in the morning. Max’s favorite part of the day has becoming waking up to Daniel’s out of hand curls on his pillow. Having breakfast together, a beer on the balcony after a particularly long race weekend, vacation with Daniel’s family, wasting weeks on the farm. It’s weird how all that his father and Red Bull promised him has no value to him years later. Which is why Max’s priorities have changed drastically. Why he suddenly craves something  _ different _ .

* * *

The house is still quiet when he comes back. Then again it’s 8 am on a Monday on a non-racing week. Why would Daniel be up this early if Max didn’t wake him up. Max cannot sleep for more than six hours unless he’s exhausted himself. Daniel on the other hand can sleep any time of the 24 hours a day has on any semi-horizontal surface that can support him. They have a comfortable routine, waking up together, going to the gym, enjoying each other’s company. Lately though this not enough. 

They spend a large part of their lives on the road and somehow sneaking in hotel rooms does not satisfy him anymore. Max knows that all of this is done to fit his needs and what he wants and frankly, they have changed. Max wants to be able to kiss Daniel when he takes a podium and not just shakes his hand. He wants to be able to tell people to fuck off when they get too touchy with Daniel because that his boyfriend! Max’s are the only hands allowed to linger on Daniel. It’s not like the inner circle of drivers does not know about it. They all have come across the couple one way or another. Max also suspects that several of the teams know too but everyone has been so discreet. Plus, it’s kind of unfair to be asking Daniel to yield to these demands. It dawns on Max that maybe he’s been taking advantage of Daniel’s desire to give him everything. 

“Morning.” Daniel stumbles into the kitchen, still half asleep. Max smiles to himself offering his boyfriend a cup of coffee. He knows full well that Daniel will not be awake until forty-five minutes later when he’s done with breakfast. 

“I think we should go public,” Max says after a few minutes of silence. Daniel stops munching on his croissant and looks at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“What now?” Max cannot believe how fucking lucky he’s been so far. He thought he was never meant to find love and happiness and here’s this big cuddly bear that’s completely taken over his apartment and his life being confused as fuck on why Max would want to be his boyfriend officially. 

“I said that I think it’s time for us to go public and stop hiding behind our fingers.” Max smiles moving closer to Daniel. “Our families already know, our friends, our teams they all know on some level. My father doesn’t matter to me anymore and frankly, I just want to be able to do this whenever I feel like it.” Max pulls Daniel in for a deep kiss and shivers when Daniel’s fingers slip under his T-Shirt. They’ve been together for so long and it still feels like the very first time. 

“Sure, why not?” Daniel smiles as they come up for air and Max can only nod. He’s way too happy to put everything into words right now.

* * *

FIA is not happy with the turn of events but it’s not like they can do anything about it. Over half of the grid backs them up so there’s not much to discuss. The funniest thing Max has ever seen however is the Red Bull and McLaren PR teams huddled over a table discussing how to make the announcement. All of them so serious and solemn typing away on their tablets like there’s no tomorrow. After five very long hours and a screaming Geri because she’s about to lose her reservation for dinner because Christian will not leave they finally settle it. It’s going to be a very simple social media post by one of them. An interview with Will Buxton might or might not follow but Max is not bothered by that. Will is such a fanboy that if anything he will write an essay about them. 

There’s an Instagram post from Max’s account of a very artistic photo of their hands entwined which Lando took too fucking long to get. The caption reads ‘Here’s the thing…’ and nothing else and Max just watches people go fucking insane. The Red Bull Social Media team keeps flirting with the McLaren Social Team shamelessly over Instagram and Twitter posts. The Mercedes handler has been planning their wedding for the last 12 hours and the Aston Martin team has been suggesting baby names. All of them a bit forward in what the future holds but Max is having too much fun to stop them. He does make a note to speak with the Mercedes team however because their flower suggestions are very much on point. 

“Hands off my boyfriend, Leclerc.” Max hisses as Charles grabs Daniel’s forearm. Granted, Daniel almost fell flat on his face but Daniel is also an uncoordinated house cat outside a racing track. He always stumbles and almost falls over things. 

“I was trying to help him!” Charles says holding his hands up in surrender. “Is this how it’s going to be from now on?” 

“Pretty much.” Daniel shrugs offering Charles another beer. They invited two of their closest friends to watch the drama of their announcement unfold together. Not that Max would ever admit that Charles was anything close to a friend to him. He did seem to get along quite well with both Daniel and Lando so Max had to yield on that. Max would never admit that he needs the emotional support; or that he’s happy Charles and Lando accepted the invitation, though. Besides this is strictly a friend hangout, with just some extra drama.

“And you don’t mind?” Charles asks incredulously. 

“Are you kidding me?” Daniel snorts taking a sip from his beer. “I spend three years thinking I’ll never get to have this.” He smiles and pulls Max closer. “I’m gonna milk every fucking second of it.” 

“Stop being so dramatic.” Max rolls his eyes and kisses Daniel’s cheek. 

“You love me.” Daniel shrugs. 

“That I do.” Max can hear Lando making puking noises from the kitchen. “You will sleep on a bench if you keep that up!” He yells over his shoulder. 

“Hey, Charles,” Lando drops on the floor beside the coffee table. “Can I sleep on your couch tonight?” Charles’ eyes are only too happy because of the chance to piss off Max. 

“Of course, chéri!” He smiles and Max narrows his eyes. 

“Hands off my best friend!” He growls and Daniel laughs beside him. 

“You threaten to let me sleep on a bench!” Lando cuts in grabbing another slice of pizza. 

“That was brotherly banter!” Max snaps not as annoyed as he would like to sound. Lando flips him off, his mouth too full to speak. It’s not like Max would let him sleep on the street or that Lando doesn’t have the money to go to a hotel. 

“Jeepers.” Daniel laughs as he scrolls through Instagram and Max’s head snaps to the side. “Everyones’ wishes us well,” He can see the story tag from Lewis praising them on their  _ strength _ . “All of the drivers have acknowledged the announcement in some positive way or another.” Daniel’s smile is getting bigger and bigger and Max is only too happy they decided to do this. 

“Even Seb made a formal announcement about it,” Charles says proudly, which only makes sense as Sebastian is the closest Charles has to a father figure these days. 

“A formal announcement?” Max asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, he doesn't have social media so whenever he wants to share something he gives a press release.” Charles nods. “He said, and I quote, he’s very happy about you two and anyone who isn’t can fuck off.” Max cannot help the laugh that bubbles imagining the quiet and normally relaxed German say those very words. 

“Remind me to send Seb a good bottle of wine.” Daniel laughs grabbing a piece of pizza himself. Lando says something about Fornite at the moment and the conversation moves to another subject. Max cuddles closer to Daniel, just enjoying the moment. 

“Are you happy?” Max asks in a low voice after a few seconds. Almost too scared to know the answer. 

“More than I could ever hope, Maxy.” Daniel drops a chaste kiss on Max’s cheek. “I love you.” 

“More than you love pizza?” Max teases and Daniel’s eyes sparkle in amusement. 

“Yes, more than I love pizza.” 

“I love you too.” Max murmurs and drops a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. 

Tonight they will go to bed feeling a bit lighter. 


End file.
